User talk:JanaLoveFlora/Archivement 1
Victoria is just..awesome! I love her and Liz! They're so talented. BTW, have you heard the song "Take A Hint"? I love it so badly!! ♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Unblock you? What do you mean? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Whatever. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Read my message to Brittney. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:44, March 22, 2013 (UTC) You don't have to bother that, it's between me and her. Btw, I never say there is a rule called "no angry talkbox" so enjoy! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Because I forgot to click "Upload a new version of this file". That made me blocked! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) . Do all the steps I've given you before, but type Template:Winx Lovix sig And on Winx Fanon, you should create your fairy/specialist/witch. Like mine but it's still in progress though :P!!}} Sure! Give me 3 or 4 quotes first. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 08:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) }} Click the refresh button many times, it will appear. Or maybe go to Template:RefreshQuotesWinxLovix. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) No problemo! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 12:08, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm here every day so you can't say it's "long time no seen". Well, it seems you haven't read the rules, right. I had already mentioned in an old blog of mine, Fatimah and I were the last exceptions, from that time to present, none of the users (even admins or non-admins) are allowed to use private userboxes (userboxes made for exactly people), they just can use the public userboxes, which I had already listed on my guide at the main page of the wiki. You need to check out everything before asking. Don't rely too much on people around. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:57, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh... That template page... Nevermind about it... ♦Bloom♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'''Fairy of the Dragon Flame♦] 06:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I will email the Blinx GIRLZ wiki to ur email, so that we have the same idea. So, can I have ur email? Sure, if you want and if you can! :P ♦Bloom♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'''Fairy of the Dragon Flame♦] 07:13, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Thnx. Hey..., can I be ur friend? ♦Bloom♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'''Fairy of the Dragon Flame♦] 07:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I have to admit that Bratzillaz is somehow similar to Monster High. I'm just curious about it. Can you tell me more about it? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:28, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for late reply. Wow!!! There are a lot of similarities then... no wonder why people said so. But I don't think talking something similar to the another one copy cat is correct. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:39, April 4, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I live in Malaysia. BTW, you like Bratzillaz?! I hate Bratzillaz. It reminds me too much of Monster High! I mean, I like it a little, but not that much. I can't believe my favorite Bratz Jade looks like Draculaura! I hate Draculaura! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I mean they have too much alike... Well, I don't really agree with copy cats, since they're still differences... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Winx Lovix Am FlôŕäŁoveRose U May Call me FlôŕäRose And u Asked Me Am FloraEnchantix1 Am not Her But She is My sis But i dont copy people And am Very Nice Hope We Become Good Freind's And I go on this website but check my: http://winx-club-sirenix.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fl%C3%B4%C5%95%C3%A4%C5%81oveRose FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 15:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for telling me. Next time you can immediately report to the staffs of Global Wiki. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:43, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well it's quite complicated codes and you have to use the codes for each letter you want in your signature. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I can make one for you, but it can't be too big and I need to know the color. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep, but what would you like it to say? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) None of them I love hem both but MH more. --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 09:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) BTW, can I change the URL of our wiki into "monsterhigh-vs-bratzillaz.wikia.com"? 10:08, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Do you like the template Infobox/Monster High (on MH pages only) and Infobox/Bratzillaz (on Bratzillaz pages only) on your wiki? --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 10:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey can u make me TalkBox FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 15:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that from Rainbowsuincorn.Rainbowsuincorn (talk) 16:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) What wiki are you keeping talking about??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Ah, can you please leave a message on her talkpage? I really don't want to talk any words to her now. Since that wiki copy ours, means anyone helps that wiki copy our informations + files are equal to vandalsm. I'll try to make a list to block them... Just list any users work for both of wikis you know there. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:55, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you online? --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 09:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) OMG you hate Bloom, too?! Oh my ghoul, finally, someone who agrees with me! 09:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay okay... I'll make an election for the two of you. The user who gets the most votes gets to be the admin. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:45, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jana. I just wanted to let you know I might be a while with your signature, I'm really busy at the moment, but I promise I'll finish it for you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) I'll make one sooner... But make sure you have 100 and above edits. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ??? Someone's copying me? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 03:31, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure did ^.^! Me and my friend watched it. Yeah, her! I'm still angry at her. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 03:40, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Me too ^.^! I hate the 4Kids version >.✿Flora✿]] ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 03:56, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Agreed! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:23, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Please don't add to other people's pages... And you're not allowed to edit the others' user page, too! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi WinxLovix my favorite Winx Club fairy is Bloom Why? What happened? ♦Bloom♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'''Fairy of the Dragon Flame♦] 05:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) My email ---> najmahaldzikra@y7mail.com ♦Bloom♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NTA65bz ♦'''Fairy of the Dragon Flame♦] 05:28, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh. And sound cool :). ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:40, April 11, 2013 (UTC) really just bcause i am roxy708 does not mean i donot like bloom!!!???!?!?!?!?! -----------------------Roxy708aka roxy7089 how do you do talk boxes could you tell me please YOU CAN DECIDE BUT MAKE MY PICTURE LIKE THE PIC I Have in my profile make some of evil bloom and every winx member and 1 togethor all the winx club members all the members in winx club the trix for when i am mad actually villians when i am mad Roxy708 aka Bloom fan!!! villian when i am mad winx when i am happy my profile photo also overall you can decideRoxy708 (talk) 18:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Hey girl how ya doing?Roxy708 (talk) 15:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Roxy708akaBloomfan!!!! I love Bloom, she's a natural. ---- You don't like Flora anymore? Ugh I hated her from the start. Aisha/Layla rocks! She's my 4th favorite Winx fairy. --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 10:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) The English version of that episode is out? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I was just curious to ask. And the page is unlocked. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:05, April 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome then. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:25, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. And yeah, I do, but I prefer signatures. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC)